Zachary Roche (CI)
Zachary Preston "Zach" Roche (b. 2 May, 1998) was an American wizard who attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Horned Serpent House. During his fourth year, he was expelled from Ilvermorny after performing a forbidden ritual on Gormliath Gaunt's cursed amulet which led to the death of his close friend, Corinne Leclair. After his expulsion, Zach joined a reformed group of Death Eaters led by Alastor Locke. Biography Early life Zachary Preston Roche was born to Howard and Danielle Roche on 2 May, 1998, in the borough of Doylestown, Pennsylvania. During his early childhood, Zach was a very shy boy who refused to befriend many of the local no-maj children his age. He felt like an outcast in no-maj society and yearned for a place to belong. Zach's father, Howard Roche, would often try to encourage him by telling him that he will make many friends once he begins school. Ilvermorny years Zachary first started attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2009. During his sorting, the carved statues remained still for a number of minutes until the statues of Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie finally reacted to Zach. Ultimately, he chose Horned Serpent as his house. During his first year, Zach struggled to learn the most basic spells and charms due to the stress of his social anxiety. He was often picked on by various students from the Chartreux Club which included Thomas Green, Willard Smith, Jacob Fairburn and Rafael Gonzales. During one of his Potions lesson, a group of students from the Chartreux Club sabotaged Zach's potion, causing an eruption of flame and smoke within the classroom. Zach was immediately sent to the Headmaster's office where he was given two weeks of detention. After this incident, a fellow Horned Serpent student, Corinne Leclair befriended Zach and advised him to ignore the bullies. The two bonded quickly and it appears that he was very interested in Corinne right from the beginning, though she only regarded him as a good friend. Expulsion Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Though Zach's magical abilities are often trivialized, he has proven himself to be a decent duelist, holding his own against MACUSA Aurors. *'Dark Arts': Zach began practicing the Dark Arts as a way to get revenge on several classmates who would relentlessly belittle his abilities as a wizard. Etymology The name Zachary is a variant of Zechariah, a Hebrew name meaning "God has remembered" (this was probably a misnomer for Zachary). This was the name of the father of John the Baptist. He and his wife were very old when they had John, and Zechariah was initially disbelieving when an angel informed them they would have a son; as punishment for his doubt, he was struck mute. The name "Michael" is from the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Saint Michael was one of the seven archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of heaven's armies, and thus is considered the patron saint of soldiers. Notes and references Category:Dark wizards Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Horned Serpents